<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing On The Edge by IrisPerea2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985509">Standing On The Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004'>IrisPerea2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enderal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, because he deserved better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if that I based a fic around</p><p>Lexil had fought tooth and nail to be allowed to join the expedition to the Starcity. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; think of everything that the Ancient Starlings must known! Even just the thought of being one of the first known Soilborn to be allowed to see the Starcity was overwhelming, truly overwhelming.<br/>Jespar thinks it has more to do with a certain mute half-Aeterna than anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lexil Merrâyil/Prophet | Prophetess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standing On The Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676027">Thoughts on Lexil Merrâyil</a> by Anisanthus.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The auroras danced across the sky in ribbons of green light. Minerva watched them, feeling more or less contented. All felt right with the world and she was at peace for the first time in what felt like forever.</p><p>Jespar flirted happily with Calia lower down on the deck, making the young woman blush and cover her cheeks. Minerva had to grin at the incorrigible mercenary. </p><p>"I thought I'd find you up here," Lexil said, his soft boots making little sound on the sleekly varnished wood. "How are you?"</p><p>She smiled shyly, her eyes shifting from the skies to his face. It was all the answer he honestly needed.</p><p>"I'm glad," Lexil told her sincerely. "I... I wanted to talk to you."</p><p><i>We speak now, don't we?</i> she signed, a teasing gleam in her eyes. </p><p>He hesitated slightly before taking a deep breath and plowing on. "About... well, about when you kissed me in front of the Beacon."</p><p>She froze, trepidition in every line of her body. <i>Ah,</i> she mouthed. <i>That. </i></p><p>"Please don't misunderstand me, Minerva," he said quickly. "I do…" now he hesitated again. "What I'm trying to say is I think you could do far better than an Archmagister of dying Holy Order who's far too fond of his luxuries."</p><p>
  <i>I don't want better,</i> warred with <i>Don't sell yourself short.</i> Minerva wished desperately that she could speak.
</p><p><i>Lexil</i> she signed, spelling out his name with her fingers. <i>I-D-O-N-T-C-A-R-E.</i> She thought for a moment, trying to figure out her phrasing. <i>You think too little of yourself. Enjoying the luxuries you have earned is no sin.</i> Now it was her turn to hesitate, her fingers faltering. </p><p>"You flatter me," he said sadly. "I do not think that when all is said and done, that I could make you happy. I have nothing to offer you besides myself; no skills that would be particularly useful outside the Order."</p><p>She laid a large hand on his arm. It occurred to her that their roles had been reversed from the last time they had spoken. Now she comforted him instead of the other way around.<i>We could all die within a week,</i> she signed with one hand. <i>We should make the most of what time we have. And besides,</i> she added with a ghost of a grin. <i>I'm sure we could find work in Qyra.</i></p><p>He passed a hand across his forheard. "Perhaps I am being a fool, but it's been all I could think of for days now. Your whole-hearted disdain of it is both humbling and flattering."</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Now, </b></i>she signed <i>You are babbling.</i> </p><p>
And so she solved the problem by kissing him thoroughly.
</p><p>Things got a bit heated from there. When Minerva finally broke away, Lexil chuckled a little dazedly. "Why are you stopping?" he asked, tracing her face with his slender fingertips. </p><p>She tugged him in the direction of the cabins, a playful grin on her face.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Minerva curled around her Lexil, his wiry body nestled against her enormous, burly frame. He slept lightly but soundly, finally relaxed under her inexperienced but gentle ministrations. </p><p>Their lovemaking had been slow and tender; allowing for the relative inexperience on both sides. Minerva was well satisfied with her lover, and she hoped that Lexil felt the same.</p><p>She remembered arching over him, head thrown back in silent exultation as she came hard around him. She remembered her hair falling around his face when they kissed to muffle his moans.</p><p>She kissed his forhead, smoothing away the ruffled silver hair. He murmured something that sounded like her name and blinked his eyes half-open. She hummed soothingly to him; the only sound her damaged vocal cords could make any more.</p><p>"…love?" he whispered, his eyes sliding shut again. Her arms only tightened around him.</p><p><i>Sleep, my love,</i> she thought. <i>I'll wake you when it's time.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That ending got a bit... //-\\</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>